


Seven Angels and A Boy

by SoManyFAMdoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFAMdoms/pseuds/SoManyFAMdoms
Summary: Thomas Sanders was...special, to put it lightly. He had been assigned seven angels. Patton, Virgil, Deceit, Emile, Remy, Logan, and Lupa. Er, pardon, six angels. From the beginning, there was strained relationships between several of them. Will they all get along, for Thomas' sake? Or is Thomas doomed to be angelless?Follow the love, loss, and friendships of these angels as Thomas grows up, in Seven Angels and A Boy.
Kudos: 5





	1. First Introductions Are the Best...Or Maybe Not

Patton landed with a flap of his white wings, smiling down at the sleeping infant. "Hello, little one." He cooed, reaching out to take his tiny hand in his freckled one.

Virgil glided gloomily in the sky. This assignment was nothing like the ones prior. Before he was a casual messenger, following the sporadic orders he was given. Now, he was to watch over a child. "What do they think, I'm some sort of babysitter?" Virgil murmured. Not paying attention, he passed over the house. Virgil made it three blocks away til he finally noticed this and promptly turned around. He stumbled across the patchy sky and crashed into a trash can when he landed next to the child's house. It was loud enough to be heard from inside. "God I pray they think that was a cat," Virgil thought as he frantically tried to clean up his mess.

Patton whipped around, summoning what courage he had after that little scare, and flitted outside, immediately getting on guard. "Who are you? If you've come for Thomas, you'll have to get through me!" He called firmly to the dark entity.

Virgil cowered in the presence of the winged guardian. He was intimidated by his stature and frightened by his sudden appearance. Of course, the angel appeared to be softer and friendlier the longer Virgil stared at him, however, his glittering eyes and determined demeanor shook Virgil to the core. "What do mean-? Ugh I best be asking why you're here," Virgil retorted in a confused and fearful agitation. "I'm supposed to be looking after a kid, not killing one." Virgil rattled his webbed wings, though he shuddered once he noticed the glass shard that lodged itself in his wing. 

Now Patron may not have been the brightest, but he wasn't stupid. "That's impossible, I'm his protector." He inched closer. His four white wings fluffed out, trying to make the the four foot two angel look a little more intimidating, but it was like putting a kitten in a sweater: Just made him cuter.

Virgil stepped back as Patton got closer. He wanted to keep a good distance between them so he could flee if things got too intense. "Well uh maybe I'm here for another kid," he suggested. He looked past Patton towards the house. Virgil thought things over for a bit before continuing. "Do they have another child?" Virgil questioned.

Patton slowly shook his head, eyeing the shard in the darker angel's wing. "Who are you here for?" He folded his wings in, crossing his arms over his sky blue tunic.

Virgil had to admit, the harder the angel tried to be intimidating, the more adorable he got with his "terrifying" cloud like wings. Nevertheless, Virgil was still frightened by his demeanor and seemingly high class according to the second pair of wings. Virgil sank back further in the opposing angel's shadow, appearing more and more defenseless. "I'm here for someone named Thomas Sanders," Virgil confessed, hoping the other angel would calm down. 

Patton's eyes widened. "What!? But, that, oh, sweet Archangel Michael!" He started to fret, twisting his hands together. "That's who I'm assigned to."  
In the distance, a third angel was approaching, beating their wings elegantly as they swooped closer.


	2. Why This Hasn't Updated....

So. Here's the short and sweet. The "friend" I was writing this with started ghosting me, stopped answering texts and calls and skype messages but she was still active and posting. She contributed to a super low point in my life, and as much as I love this, I can't write this story on my own. I need a co-author please. Please, comment on this work if you are interested, I'll send you my discord and maybe we can revive this story. I put a lot of thought into this AU, and it is a massive storyline to do, it's not going to be short at all. Again, please, please, please, comment or share this with someone who is interested. I don't want to abandon this AU

This is Janus (Crowley) signing off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first story, so go easy on me! This is also a role-play, that a wonderful friend and I are doing! I hope you enjoy, and are ready for a ton of cliffhangers!
> 
> Ciao,  
> Crowley


End file.
